The return of granamyr alternative episode
by Twins of Power
Summary: What if Granamyr had not only called He-man to be his champion, but an old friend to accompany him during the challenges.
1. Chapter 1

What if Granamyr had not only called He-man to be his champion, but an old friend to accompany him during the challenges.

After hearing the news about her youngest dragon, Granamyr recorded a message to the sorceress to summon He-man immediately, but when he finished sending the message, he remembered that he would have to be two champions for the challenges, though he-man Be strong, he needed one more. But here's the problem, where would he find another champion if he did not know anyone else in the human world?

After a pause, he remembered one he had not thought of for more than a thousand years, a man who stopped the war between humans and dragons, and made him trust He-man when he first appeared for help.

He was not sure, but he had to try to make contact, but first, what was the planet she had come from? Ethei? Etheris? Oh, Etheria. He then attempted to make contact with a sorcerer on the planet, and was heard by Hope of Light, who promised to make contact with She-ra to help her.

IN GRAYSKULL CASTLE.

"But why does he want to see He-man?" Adam asked after the message was reproduced.

"I do not know, but an invitation from the eldest and wisest of dragons is an honor.

"Then you'd better go." BY THE GRAYSKULL POWERS ! I HAVE THE POWER!

"I would like to go along, because I never had a chance to thank you for saving my life," Duncan commented.

"That's why I called you." The Sorceress smiled.

"Man-at-arms is a good companion, and the way there is very long." He-man concluded.

IN THE CASTLE OF CRYSTAL.

"Granamyr?" God, I have not seen him in two years since I went into the past. "She-ra remarked after hearing what Hope of Light had to say. Today Hordak had made a great battle in the morning, and since rebellion defeated him, he made no move, so when She-ra heard that they needed her in Eternia, she took Ventania and ran to the castle.

"Yes She-ra, he already made contact with He-man, then remembered that he needed two champions and immediately remembered you.

"He has a good memory, for someone who has not seen me in a thousand years.

-Yes he does, so he's called the wisest of the dragons on his planet. I'm opening a portal to Darksmoke, good luck She-ra Power Princess.

"Thank you, Hope of the Light, and see you soon." She-ra said, and then entered the portal.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Good to see you, She-ra." Granamyr greeted her as she left the doorway.

"It's good to see you again Granamyr, I know that although for me it was only two years, for you there were more than a thousand. She smiled at the old dragon.

"Then let me explain the situation ... the youngest of my dragons fell in love with one of their kind, and since her father is a powerful sorcerer, he asks the suitor to present two champions for the challenges. I summoned He-man and you to be his champions. "Granamyr said as he led She-ra to the little dragon's house.

"Come on Torm, come on, one of your champions has arrived.

Torm appeared, and smiled at She-ra.

"Torm, this is She-ra, a great friend of mine, she and her brother are going to help us. She-ra, this is Torm. Granamyr hurried to introduce them.

"Do not worry Torm, my brother, let's meet the challenges with pleasure, if it makes you happy. You know, love is the greatest power in the universe, and it's worth fighting for. -She-ra smiled.

"Thank you very much, She-ra. Torm thanked him for his words.

Granamyr, then turned to She-ra.

"Your brother just arrived, I'll get it and I'll be back soon."

-It's ok.

He-man and Duncan arrive at Darksmoke and head towards the chambers of Granamyr.

"Welcome, He-man.

"Granamyr?" It's incredible! Duncan comments.

"Thank you for accepting the invitation, but I did not call you." "The last part was addressed to Duncan.

"This is my friend Man-at-arms, you saved him the first time we met." -He-man introduced them.

"A good excuse for bad manners."

-I did not mean to be rude, please accept my apologies and my thanks. Duncan apologized.

"For a human being, you have good sense, you can stay. "Granamyr said, watching him carefully.

-Thank you again.

"Now he-man, let's get down to business. The youngest of my dragons fell in love with a female of their kind, and since her father is a powerful sorcerer, he asks the suitor to present two champions for the challenges. "Granamyr began.

"Two peasants?" But in the message, you asked me just to come. Who is the other champion? -He-man asked.

"Actually, she's a champion. I believe you already know her, she is She-ra, the princess of power.

-She-ra ?! -He-man's eyes widen. -My sister? But how do you know my sister?

"I've known her for a long time, He-man, and yes, she's here. She came just before you. "Granamyr replied. -And He-man?

-Yes?

"How do you think I'd heard his name before we even met?"

"Actually, that questioning never came to mind. But what happened to you to meet She-ra before we met you, or did she appear to us? -He-man asked again.

"You'll know in time."

Comment on what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3.

As he appeared again in the other dragon's house, Torm looked at Him-man and rejoiced even more.

\- My other champion has arrived!

"Yes, Torm, this is He-man, and the one behind him is Duncan, he'll just watch." He, Duncan, this is Torm, the dragon I told you about.

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Torm. He-man praised you.

-Olá Torm. Duncan spoke at once.

-And I? I do not win hi? A sweet voice came from behind Torm.

He-man went a little to the side and smiled when he saw his sister with a big smile on his face, coming up to him and hugged him.

"It's so good to see you again, my sister." He once said that the hug is over.

She-ra smiled, then turned to Duncan. "Hi Duncan, how are things at the palace?"

"Hi, She-ra, as He said, it's good to see yes, everyone is well at the the rebellion?

"It's the same, attacks, defenses, free the kingdom here, release the kingdom there ... but we still have a long way to go if we want to liberate the planet. But now I'm sure we can talk later because we have a small mission in our hands, is not it Granamyr? "she asked the old dragon.

-Yes She-ra.

"And what would that lady's name be?" He asked, turning to the little dragon.

"Her name is Lina, she's the sweetest, sweetest thing I've ever known!" "Torm replied charmingly.

"On the day of the wedding, Torm underwent a transformation and also became a human. He would never again have the powers of a dragon, would fly freely again or lived for thousands of years, just the simple years of a human life," explained Granamyr.

-Let me guess. This is where we enter. She-ra concludes.

"Yes, that's where you come in, participating in the tests that Torm would have to do if he were human." "Granamyr agrees.

"But is that allowed?" Duncan interrupts.

"Yes, Lina's father allowed two champions to take the test in my place, as I can not become human until the marriage ceremony, by our standards." "Torm answered Granamyr.

"And you want us to be those champions?" -Old-man asks, assessing the situation.

"Yes, but the choice is entirely yours." Granamyr responds calmly.

"What do you think, sister?" he asked, turning to She-ra.

\- DO you still have doubts? Of course we'll help. -She-ra speaks with determination.

"Here is your answer, Granamyr, but ... what if we fail?"

"But you can not, you can not!" -Torm asked desperately.

"If you fail, this young, passionate dragon fills my ear with its groans for the next thousand years. It's a scary thought, even to me." Granamyr answered with a false calm.

"Then we will do our best." Both twins talked together.

"I expect nothing more, no less."

Okay, the first three chapters are a bit short, but I'll try to raise the next, but first tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

When they arrived at the sorcerer's castle, voices were heard outside, and one of those voices said that a dragon could not marry a human. And the other voice answered in a firm tone that the dragon had the blessing to marry the girl, as long as the champions passed the challenge.

The twins looked at each other, thinking that this was what they came to do.

"But a dragon is not worthy of it!" Came an angry voice.

"He's more dignified than you!" Now get out of my sight and do not bother us any more! The sorcerer shouted.

"I think we better announce it before it gets any worse." -She-ra commented.

He-man agreed and led them to the entrance of the palace, where a guard stopped them.

-Self! Who are you? And what do you want here?

"I am He-man, and these are She-ra and Man-at-arms. Me and She-ra were chosen as champions of the magician's daughter suitor.

-Oh, yes, wait a minute. The guard distanced himself, and then they heard him announcing their arrival to the sorcerer.

-Great wizard! THE DRAGON CHAMPIONS HAVE ARRIVED !

"Get them in immediately." "They heard the mage respond.

When the guard returned, he indicated where the heroes should go, and then returned to his post while the trio went in the direction that was requested.

As they entered the throne room, they heard the end of the conversation.

"You old man, it will not be like that!" "Zan, the one who wanted to marry Lina spoke angrily, then turned around and saw the trio standing in the doorway. Get out of my way! He shouted as he passed them.

"That man is very rude. -He-man commented as soon as he was out of sight.

"Not listening to him He-man, he wants to marry my daughter, but she does not like him.

-You know me?

-But of course, very few people in Eternia do not know him, Torm chose his champions very well. But who is the girl? The magician referred to She-ra in the last part.

He-man smiled, then introduced her.

"This is She-ra, princess of power, champion of Etheria and my sister.

-Your sister? The mage and Lina exclaimed.

-I did not know you had a sister He-man! Lina commented, still amazed.

"Well, now you know.

"Yeah, and thank you so much, now I know Torm and I will get married, oh daddy, I'm so happy.

-They still have to pass the Lina exams. The Magician reminded her.

-But they will pass, I know they will pass!

"It seems she's as in love with Torm as he is for her." Duncan whispered to the twins.

The Magician, not hearing the comment, said. "You'll do the test tomorrow, but tonight you'll be my guests.

-The pleasure will be all ours. -He-man thanked you.

"Before your highness, I have a little doubt. -She-ra said.

"Yes, She-ra, you may ask."

-Why two champions? Would not it be just one, to represent just Torm?

"It would be, and Lina would be the other to run the tests, but since he will not do the tests, she's not allowed to meet the challenges.

-Thank you for make it clear. -She-ra smiled.

"It's a pleasure She-ra, mainly because you're He-man's sister, but now a question of mine to both. The Wizard returned the smile.

-Yes? Both of them asked.

"Who's the big brother?" If you can answer me.

The twins looked at each other, wondering if they should speak to him, then the Sorceress appears in their thoughts ::: They can speak :::.

::: Are you sure about this? :: -He-man sends.

::: Yes. ::: -It was the answer.

-We are twins. We have the same age. -He-man answered the sorcerer's question.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

That night, He-man and Duncan were placed in a guest room, and She-ra in another room, just in front of them.

While all the heroes slept peacefully, Zan summoned one of his allies to mend the dragon champions, but plans as spoiled when they are in a position to be expelled and a help from the sorcerer after he enters the room where Heman and Duncan.

-What happened? Duncan asked.

"Zan the jealous idiot, the environment of your allies to the environment to the kingdom of darkness, where you are enslaved for the rest of your lives." The sorcerer replied.

"I think it's best to be alert now." Duncan turns to the twins.

"I agree with Duncan." he commented.

"Oh, do not worry about it. Taking as hands, a force field goes up around the castle, and the mage returns to the triu." Go back to sleep now, that force field and spare - idiots. "

"So you mean my ally failed." Zan said look at the force field. "But tomorrow, He-man and She-ra are finished!"

THE NEXT DAY, IN FRONT OF THE LABYRINTH.

"Are you ready for the testicles?" The wizard asked the twins, who appear in front of two distinct entrances to the labyrinth.

-We are.

"Then listen carefully, somewhere in my labyrinth, there will be two trees in separate places." Man-man, you'll have to find a silver apple, and you She-ra, a golden apple. Bring me like apples and mine. you're free to marry your dragon buddy.ōĀÝ Now, good luck to two, and do not worry about Zan, for after entering, nothing can follow you.

-This is what you think! Zan spoke, hearing a conversation, then turns into a mosquito and flew to He-man's back.

She-ra and He-man entered the labyrinth, so the mage placed a force field around the place.

"It all ended with He-man and She-ra now.

IN DARKSMOKE.

"What's happening Granamyr?" Torm asked as he stared at the magic globe.

-She-ra and He-man started the testicles.

IN THE LABYRINTH (NEXT TO MAN)

Zan returned to his normal form as he continued walking, when a fire appeared.

-There's something wrong. If this is fire then why are these bushes not set afire? He put his hand where the fire would be. - Do not burn it. That means it's just an illusion. "Continued the champion of Eternia.

WITHOUT LABYRINTH (NOT SIDE OF SHE-RA)

The power princess walked a few feet, when a frost, with winds and snow beginning to fall a few feet ahead of her.

\- How ... this is weird. How can it be snowing with frost and all, is not it cold? "When he stepped on the icy ground, She-ra realized it was normal, so he continued on the path.

After a long time walking through the labyrinth, both brothers found themselves in the same situation, a woman with a mace she needed to take, Silver on the side of He-man and gold on the side of She-ra.

After they refused as apples and destroyed the instrument behind the woman, or this case a harp, both saw the true path and continued.

NOT HE-MAN SIDE.

He found her, but he had to face the strength test, where if he won, he would carry the mace, but he had a problem. He has to fight, but luckily he found another way to test his strength. And when he won, he took the apple.

NOT SHE-RA SIDE.

When she came to the light, She-ra came upon a girl, half-cat, half-human.

\- What do you look for champion?

\- The golden apple.

"Well, to introduce one to her, you will have to pass a last test." The Agility Test. "If you win me in the fight, with agility, you get an apple.

"But what if I do not want to fight you?"

\- Your agility should be tested, but if you find another way ...

The princess thought for a moment, and it did not take long for a solution. Like a race with obstacles.

The girl smiled, and when she opened her fingers an obstacle appeared.

It was a tight race because both had the same speed, but She-ra overcame her.

\- Congratulations champion! The golden apple and all its champion.

She-ra took the apple, then left.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

While She-ra returned with the golden apple, his brother had trouble keeping the silver apple with him, as soon as he was returning to deliver the apple, Zan revealed himself from the hiding place, and picked up the apple.

-''ZAN STOP!'' He-man, he exclaimed.

Zan kept running until he found himself in a dead end.

-''Oh no!''

He turned, and saw He-man in front of him.

"I think this apple in your hand is mine." "He-man, he said calmly.

Zan tried to defend himself, but He-man's sword made his scepter fly.

"Just give the apple that I will not tell the wizard what you did. And of course, if you promise not to cause problems.''

-''I promise.'' -Zan lowered his head and handed the apple to He-man.

"I promise you'll regret this He-man." -He said as soon as the hero walked away.

IN THE WIZARD'S GARDEN.

Duncan and the Sorcerer were in the middle of a chess match, when they heard a familiar voice.

-Does anyone want to go to a wedding? -He-man said smiling and showing the apple, at his side, his sister was smiling with the apple in hand.

IN DARKSMOKE.

-You did a great job. "Granamyr said. "And now you must go out to the great transformation to begin.

Meanwhile on the outside of the fortress, everyone was waiting for the transformation, when the bridge was destroyed, causing everyone to look who destroyed the bridge, so a green dragon was seen.

-SHADOW WING! - Torm exclaims, then flies towards the other dragon, which turned it into stone.

-Torm! Lina shouted.

The Magician raised his hands in an attempt to get Torm out of the spell, but ended up frozen by the magic of the dragon.

Seeing that they were the only ones standing and willing to fight, He-man caught the wind raider and flew towards the Shadow Wing while She-ra caught Swift Wind, who had been transported with She-ra the day before to Eternia , and followed his brother.

He-man shoots lasers rays at the great dragon, who calmly deflects them with his own hands, causing them to hit the ship. Trying his best to try to take the ship to Fortress He-man realizes that this very close to the place, the champion of Eternia was about to jump on the floor when he heard his sister's voice.

-HE-MAN HERE !

Looking at the other side of the ship, he notices that Swift Wind is very close to the ship, and his sister is with his arm stretched out to him. He-man quickly went to the side of the ship where they were and took his sister's outstretched hand, which as soon as He-man was behind her, she ordered Swift to return to the ground.

"Are you alright?" Duncan asked when the twins landed.

\- I got it? He asked.

-What? Duncan and She-ra ask, then his answer came with a great roar and flames coming from the fortress of Granamyr just before the great dragon appeared.

-IT'S NOT POSSIBLE! Shadow Wing exclaims.

"Now you are miserable, feel the wrath of Granamyr." After firing fire, the other dragon moved away, Granamyr opened a portal and sent the other dragon. Go back to where you came from. "

-Noooo ...

-Obteve! I've never seen that power! Duncan spoke with admiration as the portal disappeared.

"I saw ..." She smiled.

"I did not even tell him a man in arms, he's unique." "He, he agreed when he saw Granamyr. "Come on, we have a wedding to attend."

ONE HOUR LATER...

... and so, by the laws of man and dragon, I declare you husband and wife.

"Congratulations to you both." - he said.

"You'll be very happy." Che-ra completed.

"I think we're going to Granamyr."

"Thank you, he and you too, you have proved to me that you can still hope for your race."

"If you need our help, do not hesitate to call us."

"I'll call you, now good-bye Eternia champions."

\- '' Good-bye wiser of dragons.''

xxXXXxx

On the way to the castle, he realized that there was something that was not clear, so he looks at his sister.

"Sis? ''

-''Yes? What was brother? "" She-ra looks at her brother.

"I was wondering ... how did Granamyr know you? I know I talked about my adventures with him, but I did not tell him anything about you. ''-He raised an eyebrow.

"I really wondered how." Duncan added, looking at She-ra.

The princess of power answer surprised the two men. She started to laugh, and once she calmed down, She-ra looked at them smiling and began the story.

"About two years ago, I was planning a surprise visit ..."

xxXXXxx

Okay, so finish the story, I hope you enjoyed it. First, Happy New Year to all! Secondly, the idea of writing the story came when I watched the She-ra episode, "Darksmoke and Fire," followed by He-man with "The Return of Granamyr," and asked how it would have been had she participated in The episode. And thirdly, comment what you think!


End file.
